Dust and Gold
by Natha Nala
Summary: Natsume diculik sekali lagi oleh Matoba. NO YAOI. Rasa permusuhan satu sisi dari Matoba. Fic translate dari Mr. Moop dari judul fic yang sama. Chapter 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Dust and Gold by Mr. Moop

Translate by Natha Nala

* * *

Fic asli bisa di cari di **Anime » Natsume Yūjin-Chō Rated: T, English,Suspense & Angst, Takashi N., S. Matoba, Words:14k+, Favs: 55, Follows: 35, Published: May 17,2012 Updated: Jul 6, 2012**

* * *

Natsume diculik sekali lagi oleh Matoba. NO YAOI. Rasa permusuhan satu sisi dari Matoba.

* * *

_Chapter 1__**: **_**Quiet Dinner**

* * *

"Takashi-_kun_! Makan malam!" teriak Touko dari ruang makan."

Natsume berpaling dari pekerjaan rumahnya ketika Nyanko-_sensei_ membuka pintu. "Cumiiii-cumiii...!"

Natsume terkekeh kecil dan berdiri. Namun ada yang mengetuk jendelanya.

"Natsume-_sama_..." ucap sesosok _ayakashi_ berwajah kurus yang memakai jubah berwarna hitam.

"Apakah kau menginginkanku untuk..." Natsume memulai.

"Tolong kembalikan _nama_ saya.." potong sang _ayakashi_.

Natsume menarik nafas. "Bisakah kau menunggung sampai aku menyelesaikan makan malam? Touko-_san_ akan mencari-cari keberadaanku."

"Lakukanlah apa yang harus anda lakukan," katanya dan kemudian si muka-tirus itu menghilang dalam gelap.

Sejak dia kecil, dia terkadang melihat hal-hal aneh. Sesuatu yang sebahagian besar orang lain tidak bisa dilihat yang sering disebut dengan _ayakashi_.

Mereka makan malam dengan penuh canda-tawa. Dan dengan Nyanko-_sensei_ turut membantu untuk keempat kalinya, Natsume merasa dirinya kenyang.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya."

"Sama-sama Takashi-_kun_. Jika kamu tidak makan banyak maka sulit bagimu untuk bersekolah dengan baik.." Dia menutup mulut dan tertawa. Natsume tersenyum.

"Dia benar Takashi," ucap Shigeru, "kau terlalu kurus. Kau memerlukan makanan yang sehat."

Natsume menoleh kesebelahnya dan melihat Nyanko-_sensei_ menyerengai senang padanya.

"Bocah ranting..." rengut sang kucing.

"Kau itu GENDUT!" Natsume menyahut balik. Ada nada galak disana.

Touko and Shigeru melihat padanya, bingung mengapa dia meneriaki kucing.

"Maksudku, ehmm... Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahku. Sampai nanti."

Natsume berlari dengan Nyanko-_sensei_ mengikutinya di belakang..

Touko and Shigeru bertukar pandangan heran.

* * *

**~translate~**

* * *

"_Sensei_! Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan!"

_Sensei_ melangkah ke kloset. "Itu salahmu, bocah ranting!"

"Apa kau akan memanggilku begitu sekarang?"

"Yep!" jawab Nyanko-_sensei_, mengambil sebotol sake dari balik pintu.

Natsume menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Tentu saja kau akan memanggilku begitu."

TAP TAP TAP.

Natsume melihat kearah jendela dan melihat _ayakashi_ berwajah kurus sekali lagi. Oh yah, dia hampir lupa. Dia menuju jendela dan membukanya. _Sensei_ sedang meneguk sake melihat ketika Natsume meniupkan nama kembali pada pemiliknya.

"WAHHH! Memberikan lagi nama lain! Aku akan memakanmu!"

"Terima kasih Natsume-_sama_," kata sang youkai lalu menghilang sekali lagi.

Nyanko-_sensei_ berjalan mendekat dan memukulnya tiga kali dengan cakarnya. "Suatu hari, aku akan lelah denganmu dan menelanmu bulat-bulat."

"Kau harus berhenti minum-minum dulu," jawab Natsume melawan.

Madara yang semakin mabuk menimang-nimang sakenya di titik yang sama yang Natsume perhatikan sebelumnya. "Apa...?"

Mengembalikan _nama_ pada _youkai_ selalu melelahkan, pikirnya. Dia merangkak menuju _futon_ dan roboh diatasnya, matanya semakin berat dalam beberapa saat.

* * *

**~translate~**

* * *

_Natsume berlari diantara hutan lagi. Sesuatu mengejarnya. Youkai kah? Benar, bisa dipastikan itu _youkai_, walau ada perasaan yang berbeda. Ada perasaan familiar disana, sangat-sangat ia kenal. Sesuatu itu menyusulnya, dia bisa dengar dan rasakan itu ada di belakangnya, datang semakin dekat setiap saat..._

Natsume bangun tersentak. Itu hanya sebuah mimpi, pikirnya mencoba rileks walau hanya sedikit. Ia merasakan hawa aneh. Sebuah perasaan familiar dia rasakan didalam mimpinya. Apakah itu? Dia melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Matanya melihat meja, kloset, lalu sudut kamarnya sangat gelap nyaris tidak wajar. Awalnya ia pikir itu adalah bayangan namun kemudian bayangan itu bergerak. Para _youkai_ jubah-putih, pelayan Matoba, terbang kearahnya.

Natsume bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "_Sensei_!" teriaknya. Tapi _sensei_ tidak bangun. Kucing-babi bodoh itu terlalu mabuk saat ini. Natsume menggoyang-goyang tubuhnya.

"Nyanko-_sensei_!" tapi panggilan itu tidak berguna.

_Youkai_ pelayan itu terbang kearah Natsume dan menerjang. Menarik lengannya kembali, Natsume memukul _youkai_ itu di wajah, menghancurkan topengnya, namun dari belakang sebuah lengan hitam melilit leher dan menariknya. Dia diseret ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Natsume tercekik dan tak bisa berteriak meminta bantuan. _Youkai_ pelayan lain sekarang berdiri dan membawa kaki Natsume untuk membantu lainnya. Ia mencoba untuk meronta namun nafasnya mulai memendek dan kamar perlahan semakin gelap. Kepalanya seperti berputar lalu semuanya menjadi hitam. Pelayan-pelayan Matoba menyeret tubuhnya yang lemah keluar.

* * *

**To be continue**

* * *

**A/n yang panjang**

Mencoba melakukan hal yang baru sebagai pengusir kejenuhan. Saya tahu, saya benar-benar kurang baik dalam mentranslate sesuatu. Namun saya mencoba. Ada beberapa kalimat yang saya tambahkan agar penggambarannya tak terlalu melenceng. Ternyata menerjemahkan itu rumit dan saya harap hasilnya tak terlalu buruk.

Beberapa kelimat diatas mungkin terlihat rancu. Mohon bantuannya baik di review, pm atau akun-akun saya yang lain.

Kata rancu : looked up ; bolted out ;Wonder where I am; fourth helping.; but it was to no robed avail;

Mungkin bagi para reader ini hanya kalimat sederhana, namun berhubung saya sudah lama tak membuka pelajaran. Rasanya kosa kata saya menyusut drastis. (Atau memang dari sononya _empty_ /_malunyaa_/)

Spesial thanks untuk Kutu Pemalas aka **L-Mouss** dan best friend di RL saya, **Maliki** yang sedang pusing mengurus skirpsi tapi saya ganggu malam-malam. Semoga skripsinya lancar yoo

* * *

**Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca**

**Mohon Bantuannya**

***bow 90 derajat***


	2. Chapter 2

**Dust and Gold** by **Mr. Moop**

Translate by Natha Nala

* * *

Fic asli bisa di cari di **Anime » Natsume Yūjin-Chō Rated: T, English,Suspense & Angst, Takashi N., S. Matoba, Words: 14k+, Favs: 55, Follows: 35, Published: May 17,2012 Updated: Jul 6, 2012**

* * *

**~Selamat Membaca~**

Chapter 2: **Cold Eyes**

* * *

Natsume bergerak di dalam tidurnya. Dia merasa tidak nyaman, dia tidak berada di _futon_ rumah, dia sangat sadar itu. Tiba-tiba ia membuka matanya. Tempat yang tak ia kenal namun perasaannya mengatakan ia mengetahui tempat ini sangat baik. Tangannya terikat diatas kepala. Ia mnyentak tali namun tali itu tak bergerak walau hanya semilimeter.

"Hai, Takashi-_kun_."

Natsume tersentak, terkejut. Dia tahu suara ini. "Matoba..."

Matoba berdiri dari sebuah bangku kecil di sudut kamar kecil berwarna kelabu. Ruangan itu kosong selain Matoba dan Natume sendiri.

"Aku tidak tenang harus menunggumu bangun terlalu lama." Dia berdiri dan berjalan pelan kearah pemuda yang terikat itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Natsume bertanya dengan suara yang terputus-putus. Ada sebuah sensasi jatuh kedalam lubang diperutnya, seperti naik roller coaster.

Kau seharusnya tahu sekarang, Takashi-_kun_. Apa yang aku inginkan adalah kau." Sebuah senyuman licik mengembang melintasi wajahnya membuat Natsume menggigil. "Bergabunglah dengan klan Matoba," dia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Natsume, "Tidak akan ada lagi kesalahpahaman, tidak ada lagi-"

"Tidak!"

Matoba menatapnya terkejut.

"Tidak," ulang Natsume.

Dia menatap wajah muda pemuda itu. Ada ekspresi aneh disana, walau ketakutan tanpak jelas terlihat namun ada ketetapan hati disana.

"Kau masih dipihak _youkai_ setelah semua yang mereka lakukan padamu?" tanya Matoba.

"Aku tidak memihak _youkai_... Dan aku tidak memihak manusia... Aku hanya mencoba membantu semampuku, walau itu manusia atau bukan."

"Dan kau masih sangat keras kepala untuk mau membantuku..."

Iris Natsume melebar seketika, terkejut lalu berubah marah. "Mengapa aku harus menolong manusia kejam sepertimu, ketika kau menggunakanku untuk menyakiti lainnya dan mempercepat mendapatkan tujuan egoismu."

Matoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah pemuda itu, berlutut sangat dekat dengan Natsume yang mencoba menjauhkan dirinya. "Tujuanku mengacu pada menolong manusia. _Youkai_ selalu menjadi penghambat untuk tujuan itu."

'Penghambat?' pikir Natsume dengan marah. "_Youkai_ bukan penghambat!"

"Aku menduga kau memikirkan hewan peliharaanmu, bukan? Tumbuh menjadi kasih sayang yang berlebihan ya?"

Natsume teringat terakhir mereka bertemu. Nyanko-_sensei_ bisa saja sedang terluka, dia bisa saja sedang...

"Sepertinya kau masih belum mengerti . Tapi kau tidak bisa selamanya tetap naif," Matoba memegang telapak tangan-menyembunyikan sesuatu di telapak tangan , sebuah senyum jahat tertera nyata diwajahnya, "Hidup memilih cara sendiri untuk mengajarkanmu sesuatu..." Matoba mengulurkan tangan yang memegang kendi berukuran sedang tempat _ayakashi_ pelayan beristirahat.

Natsume membuka mulutnya. Mencoba untuk mengerti keadaan, mencoba untuk berbicara, memprotes namun tak satupun yang terungkap. Dia memperhatikan pria itu menyobek salah satu segel kendi, lalu melakukan hal yang sama untuk kendi lainnya. Apa ini? Natsume berfikir dengan gelisah.

Matoba mencabut segel terakhir dan menempatkan kendi di atas lantai sebelum berjalan kearah pintu.

"Kau akan melihat kebiasaan sebenarnya dari yang kau sebut teman." Dan dia menutup pintu dibelakangnya

Kendi bergetar dihadapannya dan dengan Matoba keluar dari ruangan Natsume mulai merengut kekangan talinya. Getarannya semakin besar dan Natsume meronta lebih putus asa. Pinggangnya semakin sakit tapi dia tetap menyentak. Kendi di depannya berhenti bergerak dan dia terhenti sejenak, menunggu penuh perhatian. Lalu penutupnya meledak.

Matoba mendengarkan dari luar ketika Natsume berteriak. Suara ayakashi berhati dengki bergema di dalam ruangan. Sebuah senyum simpul muncul diwajahnya ketika teriakan itu semakin nyaring dan lebih putus asa. Dia meluruskan tubuhnya dan melihat pelayannya. "Pastikan mereka menunggalkannya hidup," katanya dengan tanpa belas kasih lalu berjalan pergi.

* * *

**~Translate~**

* * *

Nyanko-_sensei_ ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki gang rumah.

Dia membuka sebelah kelopak mata, "Hmm?"

"Shigeru, aku menelopon polisi!" teriak seorang wanita dari ruang bawah.

"Tunggu, biar kuperiksa kamar mandi lagi!" sahut seorang pria. Langkah kaki yang lebih cepat terdengar lalu dia berteriak, " Dia tidak disini!"

'Tertangkap oleh youkai lain, Natsume?' Pikir _sensei_, 'bocah ranting bodoh.' Menguap, dia melangkah curiga kearah jendela yang terbuka dan mengendus. _Sensei _tiba-tiba mematung. Dia tahu aroma ini.

"Natsumeee!" dia berteriak melompat melewati jendela. Ia berubah menjadi dirinya yang lain dan terbang ke udara namun tetap dekat permukaan.

* * *

**To be continue**

* * *

**An yang panjang**

Lagi-lagi masih berkutat dengan translatean. Saya kembali harus mix and max kata-demi-kata agar kalimat yang dihasilkan terlihat manis. Jadi bila transletannya rada melenceng itu semata-mata agar lebih memudahkan untuk dipahami oleh reader dan sesuai dengan pembahasaan Bahasa Indonesia. Namun bila hal tersebut melenceng terlalu jauh mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Selanjutnya saya berterima kasih untuk **L-mouss **yang sudah ngasih masukan via review ama pm di akun fb. Udah kuedit lagi ya (peyuk **kutu**). Thanks juga buat anon riview **cloverren. **Saya baru searching2 akunnya semalam /ketawa malu-malu/ Semoga saya mereview pic akun yang benar.

* * *

**Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca**

**Mohon Bantuannya**

***bow 90 derajat***


	3. Chapter 3

**Dust and Gold** by Mr. Moop

* * *

Fic asli bisa di cari di **Anime » Natsume Yūjin-Chō Rated: T, English,Suspense & Angst, Takashi N., S. Matoba, Words:14k+, Favs: 55, Follows: 35, Published: May 17,2012 Updated: Jul 6, 2012**

* * *

**~Selamat Membaca~**

* * *

_Chapter 3_ : **Worry**

* * *

Matoba melihat kearah jam dinding. "Aku menduga-duga apa yang pemuda itu lakukan."

Suara yang datang dari dalam ruangan mengecil dengan cepat. Matoba membuka pintu dan ada empat _youkai_ yang sangat besar didepannya. Dia membisikkan beberapa jampi segel dan mereka tersedot kembali kedalam kendi. Dia akhirnya menatap pemuda itu. Dia dipenuhi garutan-garutan dan lebam-lebam, darah melumuri permukaan didepan tubuh yang tak bergerak itu.

"Takashi-_kun_," dia memanggil dengan lembut, Natsume tidak bergerak. Dia menarik nafas panjang. "Kau tidak akan mendengar."

Matoba berjalan kearahnya dan berlutut sekali lagi. Dia menarik pelan dagu pemuda itu dan menarik dagu itu kearahnya. Natsume menguap kecil dan Matoba segera melepaskannya.

Seorang pelayan manusia datang dari gang rumah.

"Baluti luka-lukanya, jangan obati dia," perintahnya.

"Baiklah," pelayan itu mengangguk.

* * *

my translate

* * *

"Tidak!" teriak Natsume, terbangun dalam kengerian. Dia melihat kesekeliling, menarik nafas tersengal dan tubuhnya dibanjiri keringat dingin.

"Kau lihat apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, Takashi-_kun_?"

Natsume nyaris tak mendengar pria itu. Pandangannya terfokus pada darah yang menodai lantai, matanya terbuka lebar, dadanya naik dan turun lebih cepat daripada udara yang diambil. Rasa sakit di dadanya semakin hebat dengan pernafasan yang cepat.

"Lihat apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu," ulang Matoba. Sesuatu tercetus pada diri Natsume dan dia melihat kearah Matoba tajam.

"Kau yang melakukan ini! Kau melukaiku!"

"Bukan, bukan '_dear'_. Aku hanya melepaskan mereka. Membiarkan mereka bebas. Sesuatu yang kau inginkan. Mereka hanya melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan. Itulah sifat alami mereka."

Natsume sepertinya tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya, Kemarahan dari dalam tubuhnya keluar mencapai ambang batasnya menjadi air mata yang melesak keluar dari matanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan padamu, Takashi-_kun_?" Dia berjalan melewati dan Natsume menatap takut-takut masih belum mampu memnenangkan diri. Matoba mendekat dan menyentuh pipinya yang terluka.

"Mereka menggores kulitmu yang lembut..."

Natsume menjauh dan mulai menarik tali dengan putus asa.

"Masih menentangku." Matoba tersenyum malu mengamati Natsume yang meronta-ronta. "Mungkin kali ini kau harus mempelajari pelajaran lain." Natsume merasaka udara hangat menerpa telinganya ketika Matoba mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat. "Akulah satu-satunya temanmu."

Natsume menendang keluar kakinya dan para _youkai_ terbang memegang kakinya turun sebelum kakinya menendang master mereka. Dia mendorong dan menendang tapi itu tak berhasil, para _youkai_ menjepit kaki-kakinya di lantai.

"Youkai menyakitimu dan manusia biasa tak mengerti." Air mata kemarahan muncul di wajah Natsume. Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya namun disaat yang sama ia ingin mengungkapkan semua keinginan hatinya. Giginya mengatup berharap ia bisa menahan amarahnya. Matoba tertawa kecil.

"Hanya akulah temanmu," Matoba berbisik. Matoba merasa puas. Dia berharap pemuda itu dengan mudah jatuh ketempatnya, di memutuskan untuk menjadi bagian dari klan, namun ini sangat menyenangkan. Sang pemuda alan mempelajari, walau itu harus dengan jalan yang keras.

* * *

my translate

* * *

"Madara," teriak Hinoe terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan subuh-subuh seperti sekarang ini? Bukankah kau masih _hangover_?"

"Ini bukan waktu untuk pertanyaan bodoh. Natsume dalam masalah."

"Natsume?" ulangnya?

"Ya, dia diculik oleh Matoba. Aku betul-betul ingin mencabik-cabik pria itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil kali ini."

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"Katakan padaku dimana mereka tinggal. Aku kehilangan baunya."

Wajah Hinoe tergurat sedikit kekhawatiran. "Aku tak yakin, tapi aku pernah mendengar kabar angin bahwa dia mendiami Hutan Selatan. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa memastikan kebenarannya karena menggemparkan

"Hutan Selatan?" Ulang Madara. Dia melompat, bersiap untuk terbang.

"Tunggu!" teriak Hinoe. "Aku ikut denganmu!"

Madara berhenti dan membungkuk agar Hinoe dapat menaikinya. Dan mereka terbang.

* * *

**To be continue**

* * *

**An yang panjang**

Salahkan saja film-film yang menumpuk dan membuat saya malas untuk mentranslate ini semua. Dan juga beberapa novel di Wattpad. Dan Novel "The Codex Konspirasi Jahat di Atas Meja Makan" yang belum juga selesai saya baca karena ketidak-konsistenan saya. Dan filmnya Disney : "Frozen" . Dan...

CUKUP! Saya tidak akan melanjutkan curhat saya. Terima kasih sudah mampir! _/deep bow/_

Translated by Chōteisha Yori

09/03/2014


End file.
